Voices Through The Mist
by Anily AKW-DPP
Summary: alternative universe. i die here alsobecause of that Yeerk Scum Visser Three. i followed them down the Yeerk Pool so i could try and speak to Tobias. before i do, the Visser found me and...you know.


disclaimer:i own everyone but the Animorphs and the Visser

Chapter One-Lyzah

i woke up. my chest was rising at a fast pace while i sat in my sweet covered bed. i was hearing voices everywhere i went. even in my dreams.

normally, when t wake from those dreams, i would be relaxed because, the vibes from the voices were good. now, it was evil.

in the dream i had, i was writing about what was happening to myself. when i wrote the words, "she wondered why this was happening to her", the evil had answered, that, will be answered soon, Anily, it paused. or should i say, Lyzah? . the voice was haunting.

i closed my eyes, trying to forget the nightmare. i wish i hadn't. because, at that moment, the real horror began.

dream

i was in a misty place. i glared at myself. i wasn't human. i had blue-violet fur, seven fingers on each hand, no mouth, three slits for a nose, and a pair of stalk eyes. my lower body

was like a small horse's but, instead of a tail formed by hair, mine had a razor sharp blade. then, i saw him.

he looked like i was at the moment, except, his fur was blue.

hello, Anily, he said.

who are you and, why am i not human? i demanded.

that is your Andalite form, he answered.

what. is. your. name? i asked again, slowly.

my name is Elfangor, he paused. i am your father,

10 minutes later, dream

my head was pounding like crazy. i felt like i was hit by what the Yeerks-parasites- call a Mother Ship.

this Andalite, Elfangor, said he was my father. he just finished telling me everything. about my twin Tobias, his friends-the Animorphs-, Yeerks, and everything else.

Father, i asked. who was the voice in my nightmare?

he was shocked at the question. that, he stammered. was Visser Three. the monster that i let take over Alloran. the Yeerk that murdered me,

i will kill him, Father, i said.

he laughed. my brother has that on his mind as well,

"br-ring! br-ring! br-ring!"

what? i wondered. Elfangor started to fade. no! wait!

we will meet again soon, he said. he disappeared.

i opened my eyes. i stared at my clock. 6:15 a.m. "why does it have to be Tuesday? why can't it be Labor day for one more day?" i asked nobody. if you know me-and i don't think you do- i love school. but i was going to ask Elfangor, what Tobias looks like. "i wish that our classes started at 7:45, like in elementary. why do i happen to be thirteen?"

"Lyzah!" J.J., my brother shouted. "are you up yet? we're going to be late!"

"what do you mean 'we'? you could of woken up a hour later and still be early!" i stated.

"i'm going to become a full member at the Sharing today!" he answered.

i nearly choked. full member means, good-bye free will, hello Yeerk. i grabbed him firm on his shoulders. "don't join the Sharing." i ordered.

"why not? it's a free country," he replied.

"my friends' 'guardian' joined. when he came back, he wasn't himself." i said, meaning Alloran. "he's always going to hurt someone. he threatens them with a sharp blade at their neck. there's a group of six people who tries to stop him. he says he's going to kill those six a hundred times over." he heard the horror. he had to know someone fights him.  
"is he still a member?" J.J. wondered.

i nodded. "worse," i said. "he's the owner," that got him.

"i'm going back to bed! don't stop me!" he yelled behind him.

i laughed. "at least there's one less person to worry about," i muttered, grabbed my bag, and left for school.

noon, lunch

Elfangor showed me an old picture of Tobias in a vision. i remembered seeing a boy like that in the mall late at night. he was with Rachel, Cassie, Marco, and Jake.

i picked up my tray and searched for them. Rachel and Cassie were still in line. Jake and Marco were sitting at a circular table, fighting about something. probably who would win if Batman and Spider-man fought each other.

i sat down at their table. "hey," i said. they didn't notice me. "have you seen Tobias lately?" that caught their attention.

"who are you and, why do you want to know where Tobias is?" Marco demanded.

"my name's Lyzah." i replied. "i just wanted to talk with him but, if you don't know where he is, sorry i bothered you," i got ready to leave.

Jake grabbed my wrist. "wait," he said. "we know where he is but, he doesn't exactly live near here,"

i was confused. "but i could still talk to him, right?" i wondered.

"in a way," Marco answered.

"we'll ask him," Jake replied as he let go of my wrist.

Chapter Five-Marco

Lyzah nodded and left. she headed to a table where two girls were waiting.

"isn't it weird that she's suddenly wondering where Tobias is?" i asked Jake.

he nodded. "i've seen her in class," he replied. "she barely talks anyone but those two," he pointed at the table where Lyzah was sitting at.

i looked at my watch. "it's nearly time for third period." i stated. "i'm so going to beat you at Teckkon at four at my house," what i was really telling him was, "we're going to get beaten by Visser Three today badly,"

"we'll see about that," was his answer.

Chapter Six-Lyzah

i heard Marco and Jake say that they were meeting at Marco's home at four. they were going to have an unexpected visitor.

Chapter Seven-Jake four p.m.

just in case someone heard us, Marco and i headed for his house at four. After ten minutes of playing, we heard Marco's dad open the door and mutter something. in three minutes, there was a knock at the door.

"it's unlocked," Marco said.

the door opened and, Lyzah entered the room. "mind if i join?" she inquired.

"why not?" i replied. i gave her my controller and moved to Marco's bed.

she won for ten rounds in a row. Marco complained that she had beaten his record.

"so," i wondered. "why did you stop by?"

"i wanted to see if you asked Tobias yet," she answered as she gave me the controller back. "are either of you in the Sharing?"

Marco and i nearly choked. we quickly said no.

"why?" Marco said. "are you a member?"

"no," she replied. "just wondering,"

Chapter Eight-Lyzah six p.m. Yeerk Pool

a battle roared on. i was hiding behind crates but, i saw everything. a tiger, grizzly, hawk, wolf, gorilla, and an young Andalite against hundreds of Hork-Bajir, Taxxons, human Controllers, and Visser Three.

then _he _spoke.

it seems like we have one of Elfangor's children with us, he sneered.

Chapter Nine-Tobias

Visser Three had said one of Elfangor's children were here. did he know that i was Elfangor's son?

i thought he was going to swipe his blade through me. instead, he walked to a pile of crates and moved them aside.

behind them, was the girl who was looking for me. was she Elfangor's child too?

"no," she whispered. "don't put a Yeerk in me. if you do, there won't be a resistance anymore. the human race will be goners!"

before Visser Three hit her, i heard a faint voice. "Tobias, if you can hear me, where ever you are, i'm sorry, so very sorry,"

Chapter Ten-Lyzah

Visser Three had cut me many times. not enough to reach the bone though, just enough for me to lose a great deal of blood.

with the last bit of strength i had, i sent a message to Tobias. it was made of thoughts and vocal.

"Tobias, if you can hear me, where ever you are, i'm sorry, so very sorry,"

i waited for the Visser to take his last strike on my heart.

before he did, a flash of brown and red attack Visser Three.

"good-bye, Tobias," i said out loud, realizing what he had become.

good-bye Lyzah, were the last words i heard as the Visser broke free.

his tail blade fell on me. it cut deeply through my heart. i heard sobs from my twin i had never met as my life ended.

or so i thought.


End file.
